Le laisser partir
by Emy64
Summary: Quand Ulysse vient chercher Achille pour partir à Troie, le demi-dieu a une réponse particulière, plus probante que les mots. SLASH


Titre : Le laisser partir

Pairing : Achille/Patrocle

Rating : T

Avertissement : Slash

_ Tu manques encore de souplesse, mais tu es sur la bonne voie, ris-je.

Mon élève grogna de frustration mais abandonna le combat pour aujourd'hui. Il s'était bien battu, comme à chaque fois. N'importe qui aurait abandonné bien plus tôt… mais pas lui. Chaque jour Patrocle m'éblouissait par ses progrès. Je n'avais jamais connu qui que ce soit apte à progresser si vite. C'était déjà un lion, un véritable homme, alors qu'il était de naissance mortelle. Bien plus que tous les autres, il était admirable. Mais il ne le réalisait pas… Je faisais tout pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Chaque jour j'augmentais la difficulté d'un cran, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de stagner, voire même de régresser certains jours. Ce n'était pas par sadisme que je le faisais travailler de la sorte. Cette technique le poussait à donner chaque jour toujours plus, à me donner tout ce qu'il avait. Et puis je ne pouvais nier que c'était une leçon, pour lui montrer qu'il fallait rester humble, qu'être trop sûr de soi n'apportait que la défaite. Enfin, il fallait bien que je justifie mon titre de maître… Je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir.

Alors quand Ulysse vint par cette fin d'après-midi, accompagné de toute une garnison, je su que ce qui suivrait n'allait pas me plaire. Par instinct, j'eu envie de renvoyer Patrocle à l'intérieur, de le cacher à leurs yeux avides de sang frais à faire couler sur leurs champs de bataille, mais il se serait senti insulté alors je m'abstins.

_ Achille ! Mon vieil ami !s'enjoua Ulysse en descendant de sa monture.

_ Je suis ton ami que si tu ne viens rien quémander.

_ J'aime ton sens de l'accueil…, ironisa-t-il.

Mon silence lui répondit. Je m'efforçais de rester concentré, sachant que Patrocle attendait que je baisse ma garde. C'était un jeu entre nous. J'aiguisais ses réflexes, mais il testait en permanence les miens… Et évidemment ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une attaque de Patrocle, un petit échange que j'abrégeais rapidement en le désarmant pour ensuite le tenir sous ma lame factice. Mon disciple soupira lourdement. Il était toujours frustré de ne pouvoir avoir le dessus, mais c'était justement ce qui le poussait à faire toujours mieux.

_ Ne me dis pas que ce jeune homme… Non ! Il ne peut pas être… Patrocle ?s'étonna Ulysse.

Le voir l'étudier de haut en bas m'irrita. N'importe quel maître serait ravi d'exhiber ainsi son élève prodige, mais je ne m'encensais pas de cette réussite, et je ne l'autorisais pas à s'enorgueillir de ces changements qu'il ne faisait que constater.

_ Voilà un homme des mieux faits ! Quel guerrier tu fais Patrocle ! Ton père serait si fier de toi… Nous avons tant besoin d'hommes comme toi…

Mon estime de ce guerrier salué diminua dramatiquement à ces mots. Sa stratégie était vile, flatteuse… Patrocle avait grandi hors de toute cette hypocrisie, il ne connaissait pas les dangers d'un esprit rusé… Et Ulysse était incontestablement le pire d'entre eux.

_ Et si nous en venions aux faits ?proposais-je froidement. Ainsi tu pourras repartir dès mon refus prononcé.

_ Tu ne nous offres pas l'hospitalité ? Il est tard…

_ Non. S'ils le veulent tes hommes pourront dormir en contrebas de la colline et pêcher juste à côté. C'est tout ce que je leur autorise. Quelle est ta requête ?

Ulysse grimaça. Evidemment, son charisme ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Je le connaissais trop, depuis si longtemps… Je savais de quoi il était capable, et je ne le craignais pas.

_ Agamemnon m'envoie te sommer de nous accompagner punir les Troyens de l'offense qui a été faite aux grecs. Nous avons besoin d'hommes Achille, et nous avons besoin de toi surtout.

_ Je ne me battrai pas pour cet homme, tranchais-je.

_ Pense au nombre d'hommes qui regagneront leur foyer si tu nous soutiens ! Les pertes seront considérables en ton absence !

_ C'est à Agamemnon que tu dois t'en référer. Qu'il annule sa dernière folie et le sang ne coulera pas.

L'émissaire du sot couronné n'insista pas, mais son regard se reporta sur Patrocle qui regardait pensivement sa garnison. Mon mauvais pressentiment se confirma alors…

_ Tu sais Patrocle, il ne tient qu'à toi de les rejoindre. Je suis certain que tu y trouverais ta place. Nous avons besoin d'homme, et même si Achille dénigre ces pères et maris, tu es libre de venir les soutenir. Nous serions particulièrement fiers de t'avoir à nos côtés.

Mon élève ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable d'articuler un mot tant il était pris de court. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rejoigne mon opinion, puisque j'étais tout ce qu'il connaissait et respectait, mais non… Il accepta l'offre du servile messager d'Agamemnon, avec un certain enthousiasme en plus.

_ Rentre, lui ordonnais-je d'un ton sans appel.

Il voulut protester mais mon regard noir l'en dissuada. Aussitôt il baissa la tête et rassembla nos armes factices, destinées aux entrainements.

_ Nous ne partons que demain dans la matinée, l'informa Ulysse avant qu'il prenne le chemin de la maison. Nous t'attendrons.

Patrocle lui sourit, ravi, et consentit enfin à m'obéir. Je le surveillais sur tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin à l'intérieur, hors de portée. Et maintenant j'étais face à un Ulysse particulièrement fier de lui, parfaitement horripilant…

_ Je savais que je n'aurais même pas dû te laisser pénétrer sur ma propriété !rageais-je en l'empoignant vivement. Tu es une malédiction pour ceux qui te suivent !

Il n'eut même pas le mérite de paraître étonné. Evidemment, il avait tout calculé, d'où son calme…

_ Tu ne peux pas le garder éternellement Achille. Il est temps pour lui d'affronter son destin. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû se séparer de toi…

_ Il n'a pas fini son initiation.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'il la finisse. Quoi que tu en dises Patrocle se bat mieux que certains de mes hommes les plus expérimentés. Sa place est sur les champs de bataille.

_ Il n'est pas prêt !mentis-je de façon éhontée.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne parvient pas à te battre qu'il ne sait pas combattre ! Personne ne peut te battre Achille, ce n'est pas un secret !

Je le repoussais brusquement pour éviter de céder à la tentation de lui arracher la vie. Ce serait si simple… presque accidentel…

_ Je devrais te tuer pour l'affront que tu me fais, grognais-je. Tu l'envoies à la mort !

_ Je crois qu'étant ton élève, il se montrera digne de n'importe quelle bataille. Mais si tu n'es pas rassuré, tu es libre de l'accompagner pour t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien…

Sous le coup de la colère je plaquais violemment l'intrus contre un pilier. J'aurais pu briser sa nuque si facilement… trop facilement peut-être…

_ Ne t'arrive-t-il jamais de parler sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ?sifflais-je. Tu n'es que perfidie et corruption !

_ Pourtant Patrocle a préféré mon avis au tien…

_ Serpent !hurlais-je en le jetant à terre.

Ulysse tomba lourdement, et ne chercha pas à se relever, ni même à me provoquer de nouveau. Sage décision. Je n'aurais plus répondu de mes actes dans le cas contraire. J'avais mieux à faire que m'acharner sur sa sordide personne.

Me dirigeant vers ma demeure à grands pas, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de sortir cette idée ridicule de la tête de mon élève. Si Ulysse avait triomphé par les mots, je pouvais tout aussi bien le faire… Justement, je le retrouvais dans la cuisine, préparant de quoi se restaurer. Patrocle était un bon vivant. Pas un goinfre incapable d'apprécier la nourriture consommée. Non, il en appréciait chaque bouchée sans pour autant en prendre exagérément. C'était son petit plaisir après de longues heures de lutte.

_ La force d'un homme n'est pas dans sa maîtrise du combat Patrocle, mais dans sa sagesse à déterminer quand un combat en vaut la peine, l'abordais-je en douceur. Agamemnon ne vaut pas la peine que tu te donnerais. C'est un homme détestable, sans morale.

_ Il ne s'agit que de ton avis.

Ma plus grande erreur était d'avoir façonné mon élève à mon image. Il avait son libre arbitre, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contester ce qui n'allait pas dans sa conception des choses. Et ça c'était moi qui lui avais appris… Ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit lui imposer sa volonté.

_ C'est l'avis d'un homme expérimenté, lui rappelais-je.

Patrocle grogna. J'aimais ce son, je ne savais pas s'il en était conscient. Ça me rappelait que j'avais désormais un homme affirmé, plus le jeune garçonnet qu'on m'avait amené et que j'avais accepté d'instruire non pas comme une faveur pour l'homme qui l'avait mené à moi, mais par curiosité et soif de savoir jusqu'où il repousserait les limites des mortels. Et il ne m'avait jamais déçu… Mais je ne le laisserai pas détruire sa vie pour autant.

_ A quoi cet enseignement aura-t-il servi si je ne peux même pas aller me battre ?reprit-il farouche. Et que penseront-ils de moi ? Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je n'ai pas été éduqué de la sorte !

_ Tu n'es pas non plus un sot ! Alors saches être objectif et mesuré !le sermonnais-je.

_ Je le suis !

Et il était aussi buté, mais avant d'admettre ça nous avions encore bien du chemin à faire… Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je ne lui avais pas appris à être humble…

_ Si tu l'étais vraiment tu ne crierais pas sur ton maître, posais-je froidement.

Patrocle crispa sa mâchoire, contrarié d'être sermonné tel un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, puisqu'il n'avait définitivement pas le comportement d'un homme. Mais j'étais assez lucide pour admettre que je n'avais pas la science des mots. Ulysse pouvait accomplir beaucoup de choses en répandant son séduisant venin, et j'avais naïvement pensé que les années passées contrecarreraient ce poids dans l'esprit de mon élève. Je m'étais trompé. Ce n'était pas pour autant que j'abandonnais tout espoir de le garder avec moi.

_ Tu me feras bien le plaisir de partager un dernier repas avec moi avant d'aller chercher la gloire à Troie ?soupirais-je résigné.

La douceur revint se faire une place dans les yeux émeraude de mon belliqueux protégé. Je le prenais par les sentiments, et c'en était presque traitre, mais c'était pour un noble dessein.

_ Bien sûr maître…

_ Comment peux-tu encore m'appeler « maitre » quand tu me désobéis délibérément jeune insolent ?ris-je. Et combien de fois t'ai-je dis de cesser de me nommer de la sorte ? Ne t'aurais-je donc rien enseigné ?

Partageant mon hilarité, Patrocle s'installa à la table pour se servir dans la corbeille de fruits. Je lui tendais une généreuse portion de pain également, le connaissant assez bien pour deviner qu'il n'en prendrait pas sinon. Il allait avoir besoin de forces…

Patrocle ne se jeta pas sur la nourriture. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il profitait de chaque bouchée, mangeant en silence, sans précipitation. Me redressant, je passais derrière lui pour lui servir une coupe de vin. Profitant de sa distraction –ne lui avais-je pas appris à toujours être sur ses gardes ?-, je pu chercher dans mes fioles le philtre dont j'avais besoin. Le récipient était poussiéreux, mais je savais que c'était le bon, et que mon disciple ne risquait rien. Je vérifiais donc une nouvelle fois qu'il ne se doutait de rien avant de mélanger le contenu de la fiole au vin, remuant quelques secondes la coupe pour unifier le tout.

Feignant l'innocence la plus parfaite, je revins à la table en portant la coupe, que je disposais devant mon élève. Patrocle ne se méfia pas de moi –j'ignorais si c'était là une bonne chose ou non-, et la porta tout naturellement à sa bouche, avant de froncer exagérément le nez à la première gorgée.

_ Eurk ! Ce vin a tourné !s'écria mon disciple grimaçant.

Voyant le geste de rejet de mon protégé, je m'interposais en le voyant se lever pour jeter le contenu de sa coupe dans la vasque que nous conservions à cet effet. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, j'ignorais combien il avait bu et c'était mon ultime recours.

_ Ne jette pas le vin Patrocle, tu offenserais Dionysos.

_ Depuis quand te soucies-tu de plaire aux dieux ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi. Si tu dois aller te battre, j'aime autant savoir que toutes les chances sont de ton côté, y compris les dieux.

Nos regards s'accrochent, se jaugent. Je sais que mon disciple cherche une trace de moquerie ou de mensonge dans mes yeux, mais il ne trouvera rien de cela. Je suis sincère avec lui, et uniquement avec lui. Mais il se montrait digne de cet honneur. Il était spécial… Pourquoi aurais-je tronqué ma paisible vie pour faire son éducation sinon ? J'avais repoussé la gloire et les devoirs de mon royaume pour obtenir cette vie reculée…

Mon protégé délaissa sa position défensive et fixa sa coupe avec une moue rebutée. Toujours amusé par ce visage aussi jeune qu'expressif, je passais mes doigts dans les cheveux châtains que j'avais vu pousser et que j'avais tant de fois coupés moi-même.

_ Tu as la tête dure Patrocle, mais d'autres l'ont encore plus que toi, lui assurais-je.

Ce n'était pas une menace, tout juste un avertissement. Il était resté auprès de moi, isolé de la civilisation belliqueuse, bien trop longtemps pour se rappeler de ses vices. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi pour autant. J'avais promis à son père de veiller sur lui, et j'allais honorer cet engagement, et ce malgré les volontés de ce très cher Ulysse…

_ Va te reposer Patrocle, tu auras besoin de forces demain. Si tu doutes de ta décision, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir, ma porte reste ouverte pour toi.

Mon si cher élève hocha la tête. Il savait bien que je me mettais à sa disposition, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il oserait si le besoin s'en faisait vraiment sentir. Patrocle grimaça par avance avant de finir sa coupe dans une grande goulée, me ravissant silencieusement. La coupe abandonnée sur la table, mon jeune ami m'adressa un dernier regard, plein de doutes, avant de gagner sa chambre. Je savais par avance que je ne rejoindrais pas Morphée cette nuit, mais l'angoisse était loin désormais.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever, mené par Apollon, mais j'étais déjà bien éveillé. Si mon esprit avait su se ressourcer pendant la nuit, mes yeux ne s'étaient pas fermés. Je n'avais pas pour autant reçu la visite de mon cher Patrocle. Rien de très étonnant à cela si bien sélectionné la fiole de la veille…

Cependant un indésirable venait gâcher ce matin frais. Ulysse… Il attendait évidemment Patrocle, qui ne s'était pas présenté à lui pour le départ. Et c'était maintenant moi qu'il venait importuner…

_ Où le retiens-tu ?m'agressa-t-il.

De si bon matin il n'était que plus désagréable de le confronter. Je l'aurais volontiers égorgé, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à répandre le sang. Pour cette fois il n'aurait pas à se méfier de moi, tout simplement parce que savoir que sa défaite était imminente me mettait en joie. Rien que pour ça il vivrait plus longtemps.

_ La faute ne me revient pas si Patrocle ne veut plus se rallier à votre combat inutile, me moquais-je.

_ Je veux le voir, exigea le beau-parleur qui fulminait.

Sûr de moi je lui adressais un sourire avant de lui montrer mon dos. En petites foulées, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon protégé, frappant doucement à la porte avant d'y pénétrer. Sans surprise, je retrouvais les couvertures de la couche de Patrocle au sol. Mon cœur se serra quand je le vis trembler avec force, sourd à mes appels. Je me doutais de l'effet que j'allais produire, mais ce n'était pas rassurant pour autant. Avec mille précautions, je m'asseyais près du corps convulsant et posais ma main sur le front aussi moite que brûlant.

_ Patrocle ! Patrocle tu m'entends ?l'appelais-je doucement.

Mon protégé ouvrit à peine les yeux, en proie à une authentique détresse inspirée par la fièvre. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, désolé d'avoir du en arriver là pour le garder près de moi. Cette méthode était efficace au moins… Je vis les lèvres pâles et craquelées bouger mais Patrocle n'avait pas la force de parler à l'évidence.

_ Reste calme, repose-toi, lui conseillais-je.

Ereinté, mon élève ferma les yeux, frissonnant toujours. Je passais ma main sur le visage blafard pour repousser la sueur froide, oubliant la présence de l'indésirable. Avec un peu de chance il serait parti, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas de profit à faire en ces lieux. En attendant j'épongeais les traits si jeunes avec le linge que mon cher Patrocle gardait d'ordinaire pour préserver sa carafe d'eau de dépôt.

_ Un médecin voyage avec nous, il saura le soigner, se manifesta l'inopportun.

Ce chien n'abandonnait donc jamais ? Fallait-il qu'il quitte ma demeure en plusieurs morceaux pour que je puisse caresser l'espoir d'y voir revenir la paix ? Pas que ça me pose un problème dans l'immédiat, mais il fallait faire couler le sang et c'était assez long à nettoyer… Je préférais rester près de Patrocle qui agonisait sans réel danger.

_ S'il te reste un peu d'estime pour le grand homme qu'était son père, tu le laisseras ici pour qu'il puisse guérir, sifflais-je. Il ne supportera pas le trajet, il n'y survivra pas. A vrai dire, dans cet état, je doute qu'il puisse seulement voir Troie…

_ Il guérira sur le bateau ! Il doit bien apprendre à devenir un homme !s'exaspéra Ulysse.

Piqué au vif par son dédain pour la vie de mon protégé, je me redressais lentement, déployant toute ma stature pour gagner une masse plus imposante, et me plantais devant lui, mes yeux froids le dissuadant de dire un mot de plus.

_ Je sais que tu es envoyé par Agamemnon, mais si Patrocle périt sous tes ordres tu contrarieras beaucoup de personnes, et ce n'est pas à ton maître qu'ils s'en prendront. Et crois-moi Ulysse, je serais le premier de tes bourreaux. Ce monde n'est pas assez grand pour que tu m'échappes…

Je vis celui qui était venu fouler ma propriété en se prétendant mon ami déglutir avec peine. Parfait. Cette fois il avait compris où était son intérêt. Bien sûr Patrocle chercherait à protester, je ne lui avais pas appris à plier devant la tyrannie, mais dans son état il ne risquait pas d'y changer grand-chose.

_ Ta force ne te vient que de tes mots et de ton esprit retors Ulysse, c'est pour ça que tu ne remporteras pas cette bataille. J'ai triomphé de toi en usant uniquement mon cœur, mais je doute que tu en sois pourvu. Maintenant disparais. Puisses-tu périr à Troie pour que je n'aie plus jamais à supporter ta vue.

La mâchoire du héros d'Ithaque se contracta. Il avait compris. J'avais rusé contre lui, et j'avais triomphé de son intelligence retorse. Il ne l'emporterait pas, et ça il venait de le comprendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver ses troupes et à partir mourir dans cette guerre sans réelle portée.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe déplorablement entretenue, Ulysse me tourna le dos et quitta la chambre de mon protégé. Je ne baissais ma garde qu'en entendant ses cris à travers la vallée, ordonnant le repli à ses hommes, et même là… Je savais que je serais sur le qui-vive jusqu'au lendemain soir. Je n'avais aucune confiance en cet homme…

Epongeant à nouveau le front de Patrocle, je m'assurais qu'il n'avait pas trop de fièvre. Cet élixir n'était pas réputé pour faire des dégâts, mais son destinataire m'était si cher que je venais à douter de ce liquide… Mais mon protégé était fort… Il se battrait de toutes ses forces, ne serait-ce pour revendiquer le droit d'aller se battre…

_ Tout ira mieux dans quelques jours Patrocle, lui promis-je d'une voix douce.

[][][][][][][][][][]

La potion que j'avais donnée à Patrocle avait un avantage : elle demandait peu de soins pour la contrebalancer. Il fallait que sa victime boive régulièrement pour ne pas être déshydraté, et dans l'optimal il était bon qu'elle ait accès à son remède –que mon disciple avait ingurgité dès le départ d'Ulysse avéré-, et elle drainait le corps pour le rendre plus fort.

La fièvre avait baissé depuis une poignée de jours, mais mon protégé restait extrêmement faible. Il ne se réveillait que peu durant la journée, et pour des durées très courtes, ce qui me donnait le temps de l'observer à loisir, de graver sa croissance spectaculaire depuis son arrivée. Je passais chaque heure de chaque jour et de chaque nuit à le veiller, un sentiment lourd de culpabilité venant surplomber mon être déjà suffisamment inquiet. Mon tendre pupille ne réalisait certainement pas l'affection que je lui portais. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu participer à cette guerre sinon ? N'était-il pas comblé ici pour préférer aller à la guerre… ?

_ A… Achille…

Cette voix rauque m'extirpa assez brutalement de mes pensées. Je migrais de la chaise que j'avais installée près du lit, jusqu'à sa couche pour m'y installer, tirant ainsi mon protéger dans mes bras pour l'installer en position assise. Ainsi positionné, je pu porter une coupe d'eau fraiche à ses lèvres, qu'il avala avidement, comme assoiffé par une longue marche au soleil.

Une autre coupe fut nécessaire pour étancher sa soif. Ce réveil un peu précipité par le besoin impérieux de boire n'enlevait rien au constat que je pouvais faire : Patrocle allait mieux, il reprenait des couleurs. Heureux et quelque peu soulagé, je devais bien l'admettre, je me détachais de lui pour le laisser se tenir seul, et caressais sa joue sèche et tiède. Après avoir tremblé des jours entiers, moite, on pouvait voir là un véritable progrès.

Ma main fut abruptement repoussée alors que je recevais un regard noir. C'était ça la rançon d'une semaine à veiller avec soin une personne chérie ?

_ Pourquoi m'avoir empoisonné ?

Je m'attendais à ces accusations amères. Patrocle était vexé, c'était presque naturel de réagir ainsi chez lui… Pas de doute possible, mon élève avait repris ses esprits depuis sa poussée de fièvre… Toujours aussi belliqueux et lucide qu'avant…

_ En quoi est-ce mal de refuser de laisser les êtres aimés courir à leur mort ?lui souris-je tendrement.

_ Tu prétends m'aimer et pourtant tu me fais passer pour un faible aux yeux de tous en me montrant fragile… M'aimes-tu donc si peu ?

Pourquoi rendait-il tout si compliqué ? Et cette question n'était pas valable que pour ce cas… Un peu de foi aveugle était-ce vraiment trop demander ? Je ne lui avais causé aucun tort. Il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte en cet instant, mais son corps était à présent purgé de toutes les toxines qu'il avait pu contenir. Cette cure lui était bénéfique, sans même parler du fait qu'elle l'avait empêché d'aller se tuer à Troie…

Mais maintenant il me fallait m'expliquer, ce qui était des plus délicats. Que pouvais-je lui dire pour justifier mes actes ? Que le savoir partir à la guerre était pour moi la source d'une peur viscérale ? Non, c'était encore trop loin de la vérité… Patrocle méritait bien mon honnêteté. Il n'était plus un enfant… Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été… C'était un phénomène assez étrange… Chez lui je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de cette bêtise niaise et ignorante. Il avait toujours été raisonnable, savant et pondéré… mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de laisser rejaillir son côté puéril de temps à autre, rayonnant d'innocence…

C'était donc bien un homme que j'avais en face de moi, et un guerrier qui plus est. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, c'était le résultat de mes enseignements, avec ses touches personnelles d'entêtement et d'insubordination… Alors si je ne pouvais pas faire appel à sa raison, je pouvais quand même fouiller du côté de son cœur…

_ Je t'aime au point de ne pouvoir supporter de te voir t'éloigner, pour aller te battre ou pour toute autre chose…, confessais-je.

Les yeux de mon protégé s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il était vrai que je manquais de tact… Mais les mots n'entraient pas dans mon domaine de compétence. C'était l'art roublard d'Ulysse, pas le mien… Pourtant je m'efforçais de développer ma pensée, pour que les choses soient bien claires. Plantant mon regard dans les pupilles émeraude de mon protégé, je repris la parole d'une voix ferme, déterminée à convaincre.

_ Nul n'est plus aimé que Patrocle par Achille.

_ C'est faux, contesta mon disciple.

Pour une fois ce ne fut pas la colère qui domina les émotions, mais bien la tristesse, la déception. J'avais trop espéré de Patrocle à l'évidence, et donné trop peu… Mon pupille n'avait aucune foi en ma déclaration, et je ne disposais d'aucun moyen pour prouver mes dires…

Je baissais la tête, mes espoirs brisés et ma confusion plus forte que jamais… Devais-je le laisser partir maintenant ? En étais-je seulement capable… ? Pouvais-je le rendre heureux si je le retenais avec moi de force ? Non, il y avait peu de chances…

_ Nul n'est plus aimé qu'Achille par Patrocle.

Mon aimé saisit ma main tout en parlant, me remplissant d'un bonheur si oppressant qu'il n'avait plus rien de secret. C'est inattendu, et surtout inespéré. Un sourire franc, presque rieur, prit mes lèvres d'assaut, faisant rire mon protégé.

L'instant était doux, mais je le sentais fragile. Je n'avais pas envie de risquer cette agréable mais précaire atmosphère, alors mes gestes étaient doux, lents… Même si ça contrariait mes habitudes, je ne voulais pas tomber dans la brusquerie. Maintenant que mes désirs s'étaient concrétisés, et j'étais déterminé à garder mes positions. Tendrement, je portais la main qui serrait la mienne à mes lèvres pour la baiser doucement. Le sourire que m'adressa mon aimé fut la plus douce des victoires.

Mon ambition se porta immédiatement sur les lèvres de mon bienaimé, qui me souriaient avec tendresse, mais je m'efforçais de rester prudent. Mon Patrocle venait juste de se réveiller, il avait encaissé pas mal d'informations, et son corps n'avait pas totalement récupéré. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. J'allais avancer avec lui, à son rythme, comme je l'avais toujours fait.

_ Je crois que nous manquons d'objectivité, ris-je amusé.

Mon aimé rit avec moi et s'avança avec difficulté pour venir s'installer contre mon torse. Je l'y recueillis avec plaisir, caressant ses cheveux en m'interrogeant sur le mal que pourrait lui faire un bain frais ans la mer. J'ignorais si ça pouvait lui faire du bien, ou si au contraire il risquait de tomber malade…

Mais pour le moment je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur cette question. Mon adoré était dans mes bras, son souffle chaud venant s'échouer dans ma nuque. Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, mon protégé caressait pensivement la peau de mon bras droit.

_ Accordons-nous pour dire que je t'aime avec passion, Achille fils de Téthys.

_ Et que je t'aime avec tout autant de passion, Patrocle élève d'Achille.

Mon aimé rit de son appellation. J'aimais ce son par-dessus tout. C'était un plaisir dont je ne me lassais pas. Le problème c'était qu'en riant si proche de moi, ses lèvres me faisaient encore plus envie… Je ne cédais pas pourtant… Le geste vint de lui…

Avoir les rêves de mon cadet, dont j'avais cent fois rêvé la sensualité, sur les miennes me transporta aux Champs Elysées… Y avait-il plus belle mort ? J'en doutais fortement… Une main sur la nuque de mon aimé, je tentais de conserver l'étreinte flottante d'Hadès, mais je devais bien concéder à mon disciple le droit de respirer…

Une fois affranchi de mes lèvres, Patrocle me fit un sourire malicieux et s'enferma paisiblement dans mes bras. Même s'il n'en disait rien, j'étais certain qu'il était fatigué… Cette potion l'avait drainé, je ne l'oubliais pas…

_ Pour quelle raison ne partons-nous pas guerroyer ensemble ?

_ Quel honneur trouves-tu à défendre les intérêts égoïstes d'Agamemnon ?ris-je.

_ Je me moque bien d'Agamemnon !

Voilà qui était mieux, bien mieux. Je me voyais en lui, en son refus d'obéir à ce sot.

_ Ce que je voudrais en revanche, c'est l'occasion de me battre à tes côtés, de m'illustrer auprès du plus grand des héros, d'Achille en personne…

Attendri, je caressais sa joue avec douceur. J'avais transmis mon importance de l'héroïsme à mon unique élève, mais maintenant cette notion me semblait si désuète… Pourquoi aller rechercher une gloire courte et éphémère quand on peut vivre le bonheur terrestre ?

_ Nous n'aurions rien fait de glorieux là-bas Patrocle. Je sais que j'aurais été un bien piètre guerrier, déconcentré puisque préoccupé par ta posture au combat.

_ Mais à Sparte les soldats sont encouragés…

_ Je sais ce qu'il se fait à Sparte, je te l'ai moi-même enseigné, le coupais-je. Mais ce concept d'émulation est surfait, il ne s'applique pas à tous les cas. L'amitié virile, comme ils l'appellent, n'est là que pour légitimer les rapports entre guerriers en temps de guerre. Ils ne partagent pas ce que nous avons Patrocle. Il ne s'agit pour eux que de combler des besoins. Un homme n'est pas rendu meilleur au combat par le désir de rendre son amant, simple objet de satisfaction, fier de lui.

Mon aimé se renfrogna faute de pouvoir trouver meilleur argument. Il devait pourtant bien se douter que je n'allais pas lui faciliter la chose… Je ne voulais pas le voir aller à la guerre, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais je ne voulais pas pour autant qu'il reste contrarié. Je le sentais déjà se glisser hors de mes bras pour s'allonger dans un mutisme absolument pas bénéfique, mais je le retins contre mon torse. Il était bien là. Certes je ne faisais pas dans la sensibilité, mais je savais quand même ce qui était agréable. Et cette étreinte l'était indéniablement.

Désireux de regagner les faveurs de mon bienaimé, je taquinais l'arête de sa mâchoire du bout de mon index. Le toucher le chatouilla, ramenant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais vu mon compagnon avec une telle barbe. Rien de très foisonnant non plus, mais cette pilosité était tout de même nouvelle. Patrocle m'avait habitué au chaume, mais rarement à plus… Lui-même n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec son nouvel attribut viril… Je commençais à croire que le filtre l'avait aussi fait grandir un peu. Cet aspect ne me séduisait pas vraiment… J'aimais mon protégé exactement comme il était… Le problème c'était qu'il me fallait faire un choix, et ça en revanche je ne le regretterai pas.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et mon adoré comprit l'objet de mes réflexions. Il se mit à rire franchement, se renfonçant dans mon étreinte. Audacieux, mon élève se jeta sur mes lèvres, entourant prestement mon cou pour pouvoir s'agripper à moi. Je m'étonnais sans chercher à l'arrêter, bien qu'il se soit attribué la position dominante. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir renverser la situation. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'y opposais, mais avec la dose que je lui avais administrée… Encore une preuve de la projection de la force de caractère de Patrocle sur ses forces physiques…

La ferveur de mon protégé m'inquiéta. Je savais qu'il avait de la force en réserve… mais abuser des forces dont il disposait était une mauvaise idée…

_ Ne va pas trop loin Patrocle, tu n'es pas en état, le prévins-je en me séparant de ses lèvres.

Mon aimé se figea. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette nouvelle. En fait il ne comprenait même pas de quoi je voulais lui parler. Sa confusion avait quelque chose de juvénile, de vraiment innocent. Je me plaisais à le revoir ainsi…

_ Avec ce que je t'ai donné tu ne pourras rien faire avant un petit moment… C'est le même produit qu'on donne chaque jour, en petites doses, aux esclaves qui gardent les harems en attendant de faire d'eux des eunuques…

Le choc passé, Patrocle me darda d'un regard noir. Lorsqu'il se dégagea de mes bras ce fut pour se laisser tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit, m'adressant un regard furieux avant de me tourner le dos. Je devinais sans peine que ce n'était pas tant la frustration, mais l'humiliation qui lui pesait. Il se sentait insulté dans sa virilité. Ce n'était évidemment pas mon objectif quand je lui avais donné ce philtre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le rabaisser, juste de le forcer à rester alité.

Soupirant doucement, je vins m'allonger contre mon protégé, qui chercha aussitôt à s'écarter de moi. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, le lit n'était pas si grand… Je pus rapidement l'enfermer dans mes bras, reposant immédiatement mon visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser en guise d'excuse.

_ Si j'avais pu éviter d'en arriver là… Mais tu es si têtu, mon Patrocle… Si tu insistes cependant, je suis prêt à te donner ce que tu me réclames, mais je doute que tu y trouves le même plaisir que moi…

Je fis rougir mon protégé par ces paroles susurrée à son oreille. Souriant, je caressais sa gorge de mes lèvres pendant que ma main droite pétrissait sa cuisse, se lamentant en silence du manque de réaction qui découlait de mes actes. Cependant je préférais le savoir là, incapable de s'abandonner à ses désirs, qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens mais sur la route de Troie.

Je dus me résoudre à délaisser sa peau tiède. Maintenant qu'il semblait apaisé, je ne voulais pas lui rappeler son incapacité à s'adonner à la chair. Pourtant la pensée ne quittait pas son esprit, comme il me le prouva peu après.

_ Combien de temps ?

Inutile de préciser ce dont il parlait. Nous le savions tous deux.

_ Je l'ignore…, avouais-je.

J'espérais juste que cette durée ne s'éterniserait pas. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un homme pouvait endurer… Avoir mon désir à portée de main sans pouvoir l'assouvir était un supplice, et je supportais ça depuis déjà fort longtemps…

_ Tu seras tout autant puni que moi, maugréa Patrocle.

Sa rancune me fit rire. Notre frustration partagée nous faisait grincer des dents, évidemment, mais cette retenue nous permettrait de mieux apprécier la chance qui nous été donnée. L'attente ne rendrait la chose que meilleure…

_ Je sais faire preuve de patience, murmurais-je en resserrant mon étreinte sur mon protégé. Et si je ne t'aimais que pour ton corps, mon très cher Patrocle, je t'aurais fait violence depuis longtemps.

Le rougissement revint, me donnant envie d'aller bien plus loin. Or je ne pouvais pas… pas encore… C'était un véritable supplice de sentir le souffle de mon adoré contre ma peau, que ses lèvres frôlaient régulièrement, sans pouvoir assouvir les plus purs instincts et désirs qu'un homme pouvait connaitre.

_ Depuis quand ?

N'avais-je pas appris à mon élève à ne pas dépasser les limites ? A ne pas pousser quelqu'un dans ses derniers retranchements ? Non, j'avais oublié visiblement… Et malgré la force que je devais solliciter pour résister à la tentation qui se faisait à chaque seconde plus lourde, cette situation m'amusait.

_ Tu es incorrigible, ris-je en caressant sa joue.

Le sourire que m'offrit mon bienaimé me signala qu'il n'était absolument pas repentant. Petit effronté…

_ Repose-toi mon aimé. Tu as besoin de regagner des forces…

Je ne compris que trop tard que ma phrase pouvait avoir un sens diamétralement opposé à celui que je voulais lui donner. Quand Patrocle se jeta sur mes lèvres, fougueux, je vis immédiatement comment il l'avait interprétée… Posant mes mains sur ses épaules fines, je le repoussais avec difficulté, non à cause de sa force mais à cause de mon manque de détermination.

_ Au plus vite…, complétais-je haletant.

Retrouvant enfin des bribes de raison, Patrocle m'adressa un sourire triomphant, absolument ravi de me punir encore plus pour l'avoir gardé de force ici. Il consentit néanmoins à se rallonger après m'avoir lancé un sourire moqueur, très digne de lui. Ma main glissa sur sa joue bien malgré moi, juste avant que je me lève pour le laisser récupérer ses forces paisiblement.

_ Non ! Attends !cria mon bienaimé en se redressant brutalement.

Trop brutalement à en juger par le tournis qui l'assaillit. Inquiet, je revins près du lit et m'installais contre lui pour lui éviter de basculer sur le sol. Son visage vint rapidement se nicher contre mon épaule, m'interdisant de bouger.

_ Reste… reste avec moi…, me chuchota-t-il de sa voix fragile.

Il devait bien se douter que je ne pouvais pas résister à une requête ainsi formulée… Mais cette faiblesse ne m'était pas désagréable. La chaleur rendait certes nos corps moites, et j'aurais apprécié une baignade dans l'océan qui venait lécher les falaises en contrebas, mais j'étais bien là, à veiller déraisonnablement mon Patrocle. Aussi je m'allongeais sans discuter, emportant son corps avec moi sur la couche, et accompagnant son âme au royaume de Morphée.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le laisser partir. Ulysse pouvait revenir avec autant d'hommes qu'il voulait, mon bienaimé resterait à mes côtés. Maintenant que j'avais son cœur, sa personne m'appartenait, et j'avais donc tous droits sur lui… Je n'allais pas utiliser ce pouvoir contre lui, mais dans notre intérêt à tous les deux.

FIN


End file.
